GreenHood
by Stebba stud28
Summary: Just a little fairytale play that a few charecters from Inuyasha are puting on show. English version of the Dogfur/Thousundfurs for those of you how know it. Also english is not my first language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just playing around with the characters and fairytale.

GreenHood

Narrator:

In the east there once lived a nobleman by the name of Hojo he had three daughters. He was good to them and generous, but also selfish and delusional, liked nothing more than flattery and compliments.

One day he wanted to get his vanity quenched. So he called his three daughters to him and asked Kikyo his oldest:

"Dear child, how much do you love me?"

"As much as I love life" Kikyo answered.

"Well answered," said Hojo. "Exactly what I wanted to hear."

Next he asked Rin his middle daughter: "Dear child, how much do you love me?"

"More than anything on earth." Rin answered.

"Well answered," said Hojo. "Exactly what I wanted to hear." Then he turned to his youngest daughter Kagome, which he cared for the most, and asked:

"Dear child, how much do **you** love me?"

But Kagome didn't want to flatter him, but let her father hear the truth. So she answered this:

"I love you as much as our need for you, like fresh meat needs salt."

Hojo was furious, because no one had ever talked to him like that.

"Since you don't care for me any longer, then you can no longer live here in my house." Hojo bellowed.

-.-

This is my first story so please be nice, and its going to be just small chapters not many.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just playing around with the characters and fairytale.

GreenHood

Narrator:

Poor Kagome then left home, and walked on further, through forests and over mountains, until she came upon a marsh. There she picked reeds and made herself a hooded cloak from them for protection.

On she walked, until she came up on the palace. There she asked for work in the kitchen.

"We have no need for help," said the kitchen lady whose name was Kaede.

"I have no home to go to" said Kagome "I don't need any other pay then food and housing."

"Oh alright," said Kaede. "If you are willing to wash the pots and pans, you can stay."

And so Kagome stayed, but had to do all the un-cleanliest chores. Kagome never told anyone her name, and so she was called GreenHood.

-.-

I know it's short but while I get used to writing and updating I'm going to keep it short.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just playing around with the characters and fairytale.

GreenHood

Narrator:

One day, shortly after Kagome's arrival to the palace, there was a ball being held by a Duke in the neighborhood. Those attending were all the lords and lady's but the most important guest was the prince, and his name was Sesshomaru. When the day's work was over in the palace the servants were allowed to go and watch all the majestic knights, lords and lady's.

However Kagome said that she was too tired to go but in truth she was ashamed, she didn't want anyone there to see her beggarly reeds hooded cloak.

So with a sad heart she walked out to the marsh that she had picked the reeds for her cloak, and sat down on a hill with tears falling from her eyes.

Then to her amazement she saw a gap in the hill and standing in front of it was a beautiful elven woman that introduced herself as Sango, and in her hand was a shining silver dress for her.

Sango took her cloak and helped Kagome but on the glamorous dress, with the dress on she looked more beautiful than any princess.

"Come back before the dance is over," said Sango "and everything will go well."

So in her silver dress Kagome went to the duke's mansion, no other woman was as elaborately dressed as her. No one recognized her, but Sesshomaru himself danced with her and the more time he spent with her the more he fell for her.

Before the ball was over Kagome managed to sneak out and to the hill, there she changed back in to her old clothes and put her reeds cloak back on. She lay in her corner in the palace kitchen and pretended to sleep when the other servants got back home.

-.-

Yay I got a review, a follower and two favorites, I squealed with happiness.  
Thank you, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just playing around with the characters and fairytale.

GreenHood

Narrator:

In the morning the other servants said to her: "You should have come with us GreenHood you missed much last night."

"What did I miss?" Kagome asked.

"The most enchanting princess that has ever been seen was at the ball," they said.

"No one knows who she is or where she's from. She was dressed in silver and Prince Sesshomaru watched her all night."

"Yes I think I would have liked to see her very much." Kagome said and hid a small knowing smile.

"Perhaps she will show up to the ball tonight." They said.

That evening Kagome said she was too tired to go with. But when they were gone she was quick to run to the hill and there stood Sango with a kind but mischievous smile and in her hands was a dress of pure gold, and like the night before Sango help Kagome get ready.

Then she made her way to the mansion, that night Sesshomaru danced with no other and as the night grew on the further they fell for each other.

Again Kagome snuck out before the ball was over and when the other servant's got back home she once again pretended to sleep.

-.-

Hey just wanted to let you know that I changed the swamp to marsh, that was the right word I was looking for. Hope that you like it. I think hope that I'm growing better with my chapters. But only time will tell.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just playing around with the characters and fairytale.

GreenHood

Narrator:

The next day the servants said to her:

"You should have come with us to see the unknown princess GreenHood. This time she was dressed in gold, Prince Sesshomaru barely looked away from her all night and didn't dance with any other."

"It would have been fun to see her." Kagome said and barely suppressed a giggle.

"You can see her tonight because they are continuing the dance then," they told her. "And she will more than likely show up."

That night Kagome was still too tired to go with the other servants, even though they had tried to convince her to come with them, she decided to stay at home. When everyone had left, Kagome was quick to get to the hill and once again there stood Sango, as Kagome got nearer she saw Sango pull out the most elegant dress yet.

The dress was made of feathers, feathers from every flying bird there was. Kagome bathed herself in the stream and with Sango's help put the dress on and got ready, and then she made her way to the last dance that was being held.

Sesshomaru was very happy when he saw Kagome and like before he did not take his eye of her. They danced almost the whole night, at one point Sesshomaru asked if she wanted to go for a walk in the garden. As they walked in the moonlight conversing about little things Sesshomaru started to ask Kagome who she was and where she was from, he begged and pleaded with her but Kagome would tell Sesshomaru nothing. So Sesshomaru gave her a golden ring with a mysterious design and said to her that if he never got to see her again he would fade away to nothing.

Kagome accepted the ring and before he led her back to the dance floor she stroked his check and told him: "I'm sure we will see each other again someday, you never know."

Again before the ball was over Kagome managed to sneak away from Sesshomaru and back in to the kitchen before the other Servants got back.

-.-

You know I think I'm getting the hang of this, this chapter is more fleshed out then the others…I think. I know that the characters are well out of character but yea you will see.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just playing around with the characters and fairytale.

GreenHood

Narrator:

The next morning the servants said to Kagome:

"Well, GreenHood since you didn't come with us to the dance last night; you will most likely not get another chance to see the lovely princess, that was the last dance."

"I would have liked to see her." Said Kagome just like before.

There were no more dances just like the servants said, and as such Sesshomaru was unable to meet his mystery lady. He searched the whole land for her and promised a handsome reward for anyone who could bring him news of the mystery princess. As the days turned to weeks and weeks in too months, Sesshomaru got ever weaker and weaker in the end he was bedridden.

He got worse and worse, so much that the king and queen got very worried, they saw that he ate little to nothing at all.

o.o

"I have to make an exceptionally good soup for Prince Sesshomaru," Kaede mumbled to herself as she bustled about the kitchen getting things ready, "before he starves to death, because of his love for that unknown princess and his inability to find her."

"Please Kaede let me make the soup." asked Kagome.

"I can't let you make it," answered Kaede. "This has to be the best soup that I have ever prepared."

"Please let me do it," pleaded Kagome. "I can make a soup that will most definitely make him better."

In the end Kaede let Kagome make the soup and got back to her other chores. Kagome made a very simple chicken and vegetable soup that she had thinned out a bit, and when no one was looking she dropped the gold ring that Sesshomaru had given her in the bowl.

-.-

Well that's that chapter; sorry that there was no update yesterday I was too tired from work, school and chores. Hope that you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just playing around with the characters and fairytale.

GreenHood

Narrator:

When Kagome was finished with the soup she let Kaede know and she had the soup delivered to Prince Sesshomaru. He finished the soup down to the last drop and there at the bottom of the bowl he noticed that there laid a golden ring, as soon as Sesshomaru saw the ring he knew that it was the ring that he gave the mystery woman. With the little strength he had left he managed to get out of bed and to the door and yell:

"Bring the cook here immediately!"

Kaede was brought nervous and a bit scared to Prince Sesshomaru who had been lead back to bed.

"Who made this soup?" Sesshomaru asked Kaede coldly.

"I did, Prince Sesshomaru." Kaede answered a little bit frightened.

"No, you did not now tell me who it was." Sesshomaru said with anger in his voice.

-.-

Sorry, sorry work and school plus everything else as had me busy, only 2 maybe 3 more chapters. Please let me know what you think about this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just playing around with the characters and fairytale.

GreenHood

Narrator:

"It was GreenHood," Kaede whispered just barely loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear. "She is the girl that washes the pots and pans, bowls and cups, and anything else that needs washing in the palace kitchen. The little dear is so poor that the cloak and hood are made of reeds. She begged me to allow her to make your soup, because she knows a recipe that would help you get your strength back, your highness."

"Bring this GreenHood here," Said Sesshomaru.

When Kagome was brought before the prince, she had her reeds hood on like always.

"Did you make my soup?" Sesshomaru asked, and while you couldn't see it he was intrigued with this slip of a girl and her strange cloak.

"Yes, your highness," Kagome answered, not giving anything away.

"Where did you get this ring?" asked Sesshomaru and held the ring up for her to see.

"It was given to me." Kagome said with an unwavering voice.

"Who are you then?" Sesshomaru asked with suspicion.

-.-

Well here you have the next part, and again it's late but real life comes first unfortunately.  
Please tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just playing around with the characters and fairytale.

GreenHood

Narrator:

"Just a kitchen girl" Kagome answered making sure to keep her face hidden.

Sesshomaru got up from his bed and made his way to where GreenHood stood, and looked down at her trying to see her face.

"Who are you really?" Sesshomaru asked with a surprisingly soft voice.

Kagome bowed her head a bit more but answered, "No one anymore, just a servant girl. But I'll show you who I am."

As she finished her words, she reached up and lowered her hood and then shed the cloak which fell on the floor with a soft thud. There standing before him Sesshomaru saw that it was his mysterious dancing partner.

"I knew as soon as you walked through my door, that you where the woman I danced with and was searching for. Even with that hood and kitchen smell blocking your own scent, though I do wonder how you concealed yourself so well when you were sneaking to and from the dance." Sesshomaru said with a smirk, but then it softened to a small sad smile. Reaching his hand up to lightly stroke her cheek he then let it rest there just feeling her soft skin under his palm then he said "What I'm asking for is your name."

"My name?"

-.-

You know it's amazing how this things come about, I've been stuck in how I should have written this scene then just today at work when there was nothing to do, I just started to think and then I was writing the text on a tiny piece of paper. I'd like to thank Angel Girl5 for her help in getting my thoughts straight for where I wanted for this to go.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just playing around with the characters and fairytale.

GreenHood

Narrator:

"My name" Kagome whispered, eyes down with a heavy blush spreading from her face to her neck.

Sesshomaru eyed her face seeing her blush he felt smugness creeping up in him though he didn't let it show, taking note of how reluctant she was about giving her name he realized something.

"You don't have to tell me but I ask all the same, you can trust me if you want to keep your name secret from others then I won't reveal it until you're ready. But I'd like to know the name of the woman I intend to marry if she lets me." Sesshomaru said lifting her face and looking her straight in the eye hoping that she'd see his sincerity, honesty and love.

Kagome was shocked with is words, that he wanted to marry her, her when she was nothing more than a kitchen girl. He was even willing to keep her name secret until she said otherwise. But Kagome was not completely sure about him, they barely knew each other.

"You say you want to marry me but we barely know each other, we've meet four times now how can you be so sure that you want me for your wife?" Kagome asked puzzled by his expression of warmth and love. Taking his hand from her cheek into both of hers and giving it a slight squeeze, and even as she said this she felt her own emotions and knew that she'd fallen though how that had happened in so short amount of time she knew it to be true.

"My dear in this short time we've been together you've given more of yourself away with just your body language, then there's our talks and little things you've said to me. I know you maybe not your personal life but I know you and what I've seen, heard and learned drew me to you until I fell." Sesshomaru answered bringing his other hand and butting it over hers.

Kagome was speechless, to think that this man could learn so much in so little time. She changed her hold on his hand so they were holding hands instead.

"Well I guess we are going to be spending more time together from now on; since we really need to get to know each other better after all we are getting married when the time is right." Kagome said with a smile, her eyes shining with happiness.

"So that's a yes but how about your name, will you tell me or am I marrying a stranger." Sesshomaru said with a teasing grin, quite sure of himself now that she'd said yes to him.

"My name, my name's Kagome, daughter of the nobleman Hojo. I was thrown out by my father when I answered him about how much I loved him though he didn't really understand my word's which is why I was thrown out, he is a vain man with a temper." Kagome said with a smile that was somewhere between happy and sad.

"Kagome…. I like it, your name's safe with me." Sesshomaru said with a tiny chuckle after then he leaned down and before Kagome knew it his lips where on hers. After her shock she closed her eyes and kissed back.

-.-

Okay yes I know it's cheesy, but this is my first time writing outside the fairytale I'm using as a guideline. But please tell me what you think so I can improve my writing.


End file.
